Whip Cream
by criminalmindscrazy24
Summary: JJ and Will spend a couple of days by them selves *first story home you like it!*
1. Chapter 1

The bed sheets felt soft against her skin, the warmth of the bed traveled through her body. JJ slowly sat up from the bed, smiling, remembering what had happened the previous night.

Flashback

JJ walked into her apartment, setting down her bag next to her couch. As she walked through her home she noticed a men's coat on a chair in her kitchen. She recognized the coat, the style, the color, the smell.

"Will?" JJ

"In here babe" Will

JJ walked into her bedroom seeing her boyfriend sitting on her bed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt, his green eyes were looking at JJ with care, he was so happy she was home.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming to town." JJ said while walking towards him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Will put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

JJ smiled while putting her arms around his neck "I'm glad you did because I have the next four days off work"

Will's face lit up with excitement, he and JJ hardly ever get to spend more than two days together because of both of their work schedules. JJ had always had to leave for another state with her team for a case, while Will traveled back and forth from New Orleans.

"Oh really, I wonder what we can do to keep ourselves busy for four day?" Will said sarcastically while kissing JJ's neck and slowly making his way up her neck and to her lips.

Present

Sitting up in bed JJ noticed that the side of the bed next to her was empty, it was unusual for JJ to wake up after Will, she was always the one that dragged him out of bed.

"Babe?" JJ

"In the kitchen" Will yelled from down the hall

"Come back to bed" JJ yelled back

"Come eat first" Will

JJ stepped out of bed feeling the warmth of the sheets escape her body, she took one of Will's shirts from the dresser and buttoned it up while walking into the kitchen.

Will was making break feast for JJ and himself when he felt two tiny arms wrap around his bare chest and a small kiss on his back.

"Look who's finally awake" Will

"Well we had quite a work out last night" JJ said while giggling

Will laughed and turned around seeing his girlfriend in his shirt, it amazed him how beautiful she looked (even in the morning).

"Dam" Will whistled at her "you look better in that shirt than I do"

Will moved closer to her kissing her, one hand stroking her cheek and the other running up and down JJ's bare leg. JJ pulled away wanting to tease Will, she found it funny how frustrated he would get. Will shook his head and laughed, realizing what she was doing. JJ gave him a smile and hopped onto the counter letting her feet dangle towards the floor. Will moved towards her pulling her head closer to his, Will kissed her passionately while JJ began to lay down on the counter with Will on top of her.

"Babe?" JJ

"Mhhm" Will said while he moved down JJ's neck "No more teasing"

"I'm not" JJ laughed "but I think your food is burning"

Will looked up seeing nothing but burnt eggs on the stove

"See what happens when you come and distract me, looking all sexy" Will

"I have a better idea for break feast" JJ

JJ laughed and jumped off the counter grabbing whip cream, chocolate sauce, and ice cream from the refrigerator.

"Cher, Ice cream for break feast?" Will

"Mhmm" JJ said while smiling and putting all the ingredients for the perfect ice cream Sunday in one big bowl. JJ grabbed a spoon filled it with ice cream and put it in wills mouth.

"mmm, so much better than my idea" Will

JJ laughed and took a spoon full of ice cream and put it into her mouth. JJ put some whip cream on her finger while will wasn't looking.

"You have something on your nose babe" JJ said while putting the whip cream on his face

"Is it gone?" Will

JJ couldn't help but laugh she tried to answer his question but couldn't help but laugh. Will looked at her with a confusing look. He saw his reflection in the toaster behind JJ.

"Creative Jayje" Will said laughing

Will grabbed the whip cream can and walked toward JJ

"Will don't, Will!" JJ let out a little scream while Will poured whip cream all over her head


	2. Chapter 2

JJ had just finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She saw Will standing by the dressing putting on his pants.

"Babe, it took me forever to get the whip cream out of my hair" JJ

"You started it" Will laughed

JJ looked at Will sticking out her tongue. Will walked over JJ laughing, he couldn't take how cute she was. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. As their kiss became more intense, Will took JJ's towel off her body. Soon they were both undressed, Will picked JJ up and threw both of themselves on the bed.

Later that nigh

JJ slowly opened her eyes awaking from deep sleep, JJ rolled over seeing Will staring at her.

"Hey beautiful" Will

"That's creepy ya know." JJ said still trying to wake up

"What?" Will

"Watching me sleep, how do I know you're not some serial killer?" JJ

"What now you're profiling me?" Will laughed "By the way you are very cute when you sleep" Will kissed JJ on the lips gently

"Yeah? How about when I'm not sleeping?" JJ asked Will

"Gorgeous" Will

JJ sat up and sat on top of Will with her legs on either side of him, JJ kissed his chest and worked her way up to his neck. Will smiled when she kissed his sensitive spot, JJ let out a little scream as Will quickly turned JJ over on her back.

Next Morning

JJ woke up and looked at her phone, the time was 7:40. JJ looked next to her seeing Will asleep, she grabbed a pillow and smacked it on top of Will's head. Will shot up from the bed wide awake.

"huh!" Will

JJ laughed at his reaction. Will laughed and jumped on top of JJ tickling, JJ was kicking trying to get out of Will's arms, she wasn't able to escape because she was laughing to hard.

"Okay, okay! Will I'm sorry" JJ said laughing

"Okayyyy" Will laughed

JJ got out of bed putting on a loose tank top and yoga pants.

"Babe, stay in bed" Will whined

JJ walked towards the bed grabbing Will's arms and pulled him out of the bed. Will put on a pair of sweat pants and followed JJ to the kitchen. JJ and Will made break feast together and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up to JJ punching his stomach in her sleep, he looked over to her side of the bed seeing her tossing around kicking her legs everywhere.

"jayje! JJ wake up" Will said while shaking her

"What!" JJ sat up quickly from her position before

"You okay? You were kicking and punching in your sleep." Will

JJ ran her finger through her long blonde hair before answering "yeah I'm fine"

"I don't think we should have watched that horror movie before we went to sleep huh?" Will said trying not to laugh at his girlfriend

"Yeah that probably wasn't the best idea" JJ

Will wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "come one, let's try to get some sleep"

Morning came quickly and it was the last day off JJ's break off work, Will woke up first seeing his girlfriend laying in his arms, dressing in one of his old sweaters. Will wanted to stop time and stay in that moment forever, the sun framed her face so perfectly and he realized that he was completely in love with her. He loved the way she crinkled her nose when she was mad and how stubborn she was. He loved how caring, funny, sweet, and smart she was. It also didn't hurt that she was crazy beautiful and that her eyes were as blue as the sky. JJ slowly began to wake up and saw Will staring at her again.

"Babe" JJ mumbled

"mhmm" Will

"What did I say about watching me sleep?" JJ said trying to wake up

"I love you" Will

Those three words woke JJ up, he has never said it to her before. JJ felt the same way but didn't want to be the first one to say it. JJ just looked at his green eyes not knowing what to say so she just kissed him.

Will got a call about ten minutes later from the station saying that he needed to be back in New Orleans by five which meant he had to leave now. Will packed up his things and got ready to go back home for work. JJ was still sitting in bed watching Will get ready, wishing they had more time to spend together. After Will finished packing and getting, JJ got out of bed and held his hand while they both walked down the hall to the door. JJ leaned up against the wall looking at Will.

"After my case is over, I want your beautiful face in New Orleans, okay?" Will

JJ nodded, Will could see the disappointment in her eyes, he knew that they should have had an extra day to spend together. Will lifted her chin and kiss JJ deeply. Will pulled away knowing he has to catch his flight. Will walked out the door letting go of JJ's hand.

"Will" JJ

"yeah" Will

"I love you too." JJ


End file.
